


Second Chances

by Neferit



Series: Best Served Cold [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Best Served Cold series, Community: st_xi_kink, Community: st_xi_kink_meme, Drama, Episode: s02e15 Journey to Babel, F/M, Family, Genderbending, Journey To Babel remix, Kink Meme, OCs - Freeform, Romance, Sequel, TOS episode remix, companion fic, girl!Jim is still BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maiek, as Romulan ambassador, got invited for Babel Conferention. And the ship which is supposed to bring them there is... Enterprise. Dear ambassadors, prepare for journey full of tension, awkwardness, friendship, first meetings and BAMFness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it looks like _Best Served Cold_ and _Second Servings_ had been quite interesting to people, mainly because of the lurking possibility of sequel with Journey to Babel remix in it. I know - remixes are good and fun and you can never have enough of them (*makes a note to herself to really start working on those remixes she wanted to write*). So, this is the so-not-promised sequel. With sugar Babel on it.
> 
> As a side note, as you probably noticed, this will be posted in short parts as I finish them. Enjoy!

 

_Wow._

S'tark had been on many ships during his life, small ones, bigger ones, boring ones, interesting ones... He had been on space stations, too, and all that jazz but Enterprise had been just one big WOW.

 _We used to call the ship_ 'she' _and_ 'our silver lady' _, back when I was still her Captain._

_Do you miss Captaining? Or your crew?_

_Sometimes. But the last few days of my life as Captain had been so painful, that even if I were to become a Captain again, I would prefer to get assigned another ship, and completely different crew. Maybe the new crew, and new ship would not be so good, but I think it would only be my gain, to get not-full-of-geniuses crew._

_Why?_

_That, my dear S'tark, is story for another time._

_Mooooooom...!_

Sometimes, being the only son - even if not by blood - of an Ambassador paid off. You got to travel all around the known space, meet _soooo_ many new people, get some friends, get some enemies and lots of stuff you wouldn't be able to get otherwise. And now, he may be lucky enough to speak with his biological father. If that wasn't cool, he didn't know what was.

As he jumped out of their shuttle and turned back to help mom exit it, he could feel curious stares at his back. Well, the pointy ears and blue eyes didn't match what people thought of Vulcans (or more precisely speaking 'not-full Vulcans'), especially when they saw him next to his parents (human and Romulan), but these stares had been different, since the eyes belonged to people who thought his mother unfaithful whore (he didn't get to hear that from mom - but uncle Sam, or uncle Sam T. told him quite a lot of the time not so long after his birth). And as he saw mom obviously trying to remain serious (while she probably wanted nothing but to stick her tongue at them), he held his hand to her and looked back, giving the on-lookers wide smile, enjoying hearing mom chuckle at his antics, and some of the tension he could sense in her relaxed.

And ooooh, that Vulcan (well, half-Vulcan) over there must be Spock. His _biological_ father. He had to nearly stomp on his excitement – his mother's voice, telling him _'hold your horses, young man'_ ringing clearly in his ears. But really – how are you supposed to be all detached when you have just met your biological father for the very first time. He just hoped that his father will be, well, less Darth Vader-ish than Darth Vader. He sure could live without his hand being cut off, just so he could hear "I'm your father!" (Not to mention he should probably cut down the time he spent by watching Star Wars).

His father's voice interrupted his musings. "Captain Spock. Doctor McCoy. Mr Scott," he said; his voice neutral. The Captain nodded his greetings and after some babble about how Romulus honours them with Ambassadors presence and blah blah _blah_ , S'tark zoned half of it out, until he felt slight pressure on his shoulder. Mom noticed him zoning out and laid her hand on his shoulder to wake him up from his thoughts, bless her for paying close attention. It would be damn embarrassing to be caught not paying attention.

"I see you take good care of the ship, Mr Scott," mom said. "She looks brand new still, although she has quite some time under her belt."

"That she does, ma'am," puffed the man proudly. "And she is performing at 100% efficiency!"

"Then I hope the replicators are at top working order as well," intoned father, making the engineer squirm uncomfortably, before he mumbled "yessir".

"And Doctor McCoy," she turned towards her former friend, S'tark noticed the flinch at the word _'doctor'_ , "from what information that reached my ears, you still wield your hypospray like a weapon against all illnesses. I hope no one will need your expertise during this journey, even if it's sight to behold to see you in action."

"You and me both, ma'am," mumbled the man, looking everywhere but the woman who spoke to him.

Spock himself had been watching the whole exchange without batting an eyelash."May I offer you a tour over the Enterprise? Or would you prefer to be taken to your quarters?"

"Can we take the tour?" S'tark asked excitedly, looking up at his father, who gave him a small smile. "If it wouldn't be any trouble, Captain, we would be happy to take you up on your offer," said mother.

"Cool!" jumped S'tark. It was unfitting and not cool to make such spectacle out of himself, he knew, but hey, not every day you get the three highest officers of a flagship intent on giving you a tour over their ship. And it was marvellous – Captain led them around the observation docks, showed them where the functions will take place, they were even allowed to take a short look in the engineering!

This will be such a cool journey, he decided. It just didn't occur him to be careful what he wishes for.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Mom, this is just completely _awesomesauce_!”

Jane chuckled, looking at herself in the mirror, her husband, Maiek, coming to stand behind her as she twisted her hair into the elaborate hairstyle she mastered for the sake of political meetings. He liked how she looked with her hair up – the graceful line of her neck, the gold of her hair…

He quickly stopped himself from thinking anything more, as he caught the eyes of his wife smiling at him in the mirror.

“Mom, do you think I’ll get to see Pavel during this journey? He promised to show me some new programs, and it’s always better to do those things in person instead of over the comm.”

“I believe that the senior officers should be attending the dinner, which should give you the opportunity to make proper arrangements for a proper meeting with him,” said Maiek, helping Jane to fasten some of the buttons on the formal dress she will be wearing for the evening. It was of Romulan origin – but when made by human, who also liked her comfort, it was much less uncomfortable for wearing.

Meanwhile, S’tark had been nearly bouncing with nervous energy. He was quite used to meeting other ambassadors, and ship captains and all the big cheeses. Still, this whole thing just screamed adventure – flying through the space in Federation flagship, with the (still-rather-in)famous crew, and also with quite a few people who were in some relation to him and whom he had not met yet…

He couldn’t wait to get to the gala, to mingle with the crowds.

So far, though, the gala had been rather boring. Sure, the food was absolutely awesome (compared to what mom told him about the usual fare served to the crews) and he was amazed by the sheer amount of diplomats and their attire but so far, he didn’t see anyone who knew from before. Before he could start sulking, his mother waved him over.

“S’tark,” she said formally, “this is, as you are no doubt aware, Captain Spock.” She gestured to another woman present; her darker skin contrasting with the pale tan of Captain’s skin. “This is his wife, Mrs Uhura, which brings me that our congratulations, while late, are in order.”

To S’tark, the woman didn’t seem very happy by anything – being there, being married to his biological father and least of all by being congratulated to all of these by his mother. Still, she offered formal thanks before she excused herself and disappeared into the crowds, leaving them to stand there.

Spock couldn’t take his eyes from his son, as un-Vulcan as it may sound. He had seen pictures, taken at various conferences Jane attended with her family, so he could map how his son grew up fairly well – yet, seeing him with his own eyes could not compare to those pictures. His son had some of his features, but his nature, the very spirit shown in his sparkling blue eyes and his easy smiles had been completely Jane’s.

When Jane excused herself on grounds on seeing someone she needed to speak with, he and his son just looked at each other for a moment.

At last, Spock spoke: “Is my assumption that your mother told you who I am correct?”

Sheepishly, the boy in front of him nodded. “She did.” He didn’t say anything more, clearly expecting Spock to say more, which, of course, Spock did. “If you would be amenable , maybe we could arrange a meeting?” Spock suggested, willing his voice to sound even and calm, even if he felt anything but. S’tark’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Of course! I already talked to mom and dad – I mean,” he paused, “I already talked to mother and father, and they said it wouldn’t be any problem. Just tell me when you have time, and we can – talk?”

Spock only managed to nod at that, before S’tark bolted away again, claiming to see someone he absolutely had to talk to, and when Spock turned to look, he saw S’tark talking animatedly to Chekov, who seemed pleased to see the boy.

It was so very strange, to feel jealous of Chekov, for he seemed to be far better acquainted with his son than he probably will ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took my sweet time to update, eh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More character interraction and plot that get thicker.

“Your mind is troubled.”

“I never expected to be here - well, at least not on some official capacity, that is. It makes me… nervous and strangely agitated to walk those corridors again. But you already knew that, didn’t you, old friend?”

Jane finally turned towards the person who spoke to her quietly - she felt him approaching even before he announced his presence.

Old Spock, or Selek, as he went by now, was gazing at her with fondness in his eyes, before his gaze swept somewhere behind her.

“S’tark met his biological father for the very first time, I see. How do you feel about that?”

Side by side, they looked at S’tark, standing in front of Spock, looking slightly up to meet his gaze. They couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but Jane could clearly see her son being elevated by something Spock said, excitement taking over his features before he tempered it down to match the man before him.

“Mostly…” Jane searched for the proper word, “weirded out, I suppose. As I said, I never expected to be here again - certainly not as an honoured guest. Funny how things change, no?”

She laughed nervously - the sound weak and fake. Selek looked at her knowingly. “Nobody would try to take your son away from you now,” he said, his eyes returning to the scene on the other side of the rec room, where S’tark furiously nodded to whatever Spock said, and after saying something more and hearing a proper reply he dashed to meet with Pavel Chekov, who beamed at him approaching, both of them engaging in a discussion about some technical thing both of them had been banging their heads against for the last few weeks soon afterwards judging by all the wild gesticulation both of them had been prone to when having one of their  _ talks _ , completely unmindful about what was happening around them.

Looking after his son, Spock’s emotionless face showed so much feelings that it made Jane’s stomach drop - but then wife of another ambassador came over and her attention shifted to her company.

The so far quiet and rather enjoyable evening came to a stop when all of sudden, there had been shouting, and with a sense of dread Jane rushed after the commotion.

Obviously, the Tellarite ambassador decided to start an argument, and her son just had to appear right in the middle of it.

** -o.O.o- **

Jane felt a headache beginning, and about to start in the worst possible moment. Obviously, S’tark had the infamous Kirk ability of being in the bad place at bad time, and his involvement in the argument between Gav, the Tellarite ambassador, and the Vulcan ambassadors had been that he heard Gav getting argumentative and decided to step in, defending Selek, and in addition of him Sarek, when Gav started insulting the Vulcans for their unwillingness to tell him how they would vote in the matter of Coriban issue.

Of course, the Tellarite then started to push her son around and after he knocked him off his feet (mostly because S’tark didn’t expect the other man being quite so pushy),  _ Sarek _ of all possible people decided to step in and disabled Gav with a single nerve pinch, causing him to crumble to the floor, just when Jane and Maiek arrived to the scene, both of them a bit out of breath.

“I believe I owe you my thanks for defending my son,” Maiek told Sarek, Jane being too busy with helping S’tark up and trying not to embarrass him with worrying over him in public too much. Luckily, apart from his ego nothing had been hurt, but the sentiment remained. There was only certain age when it was proper for mother being all worrywart over her children - and S’tark was definitely of age when he started minding when she was like that. At least in public.

“It was only logical for me to defend him, when he stepped in our defense first,” the Vulcan said.

Selek nodded his agreement. “Indeed.”

Maiek gave them a small nod of acknowledgment and ushered his family to the quarters they were assigned. They had too much excitement as it was; there was no need to add even more to it.

Standing behind his wife as she brushed her hair in front of the vanity, he laid his hands on her shoulder, meeting her eyes in the mirror. Her muscles had been tense under his touch, and there had been that tight line around her mouth that made him question his motives when it came to sort of forcing his way aboard of Enterprise.

But then his wife gave him that particular small smile and he felt the tension he wasn’t aware he was carrying leave.

S’tark was still working on something on his PADD, typing into it furiously with look of such concentration that they only quietly wished him a good night and went to sleep; Jane curled next to Maiek just like she always did and promptly fell asleep.

Maiek found himself unable to follow up her example for a time, his mind too restless. 

Something was off with how events were developing since their arrival - he just haven’t figured out what it had been and why. 

_ Yet. _

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you know I have my own [WordPress](https://nefindahouse.wordpress.com/) and in addition to it also a [Tumblr](http://nefindahouse.tumblr.com/) (which I still have only a very small idea how to use and so far use only for reposting my WordPress updates)? Check them out, aand feel free to send me a message there (or follow me up on there - I actually plan to use it to post about my stories there).

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, since Star Trek ate at least part of my soul, why don't you help me with reading some of the hubs I wrote related to the goodness that is Star Trek? You can do so [HERE](http://veroniquebee.hubpages.com/).


End file.
